Just the Girl
by dramionerox
Summary: Hermione Granger explains why she hates Draco Malfoy. DracoHermione songfic oneshot. Won't regret it.


**Author's Notes :** one-shot guys! when you read this, you wont regret it! it's another one of my favs cuz a). i love the song, b). the plot is just cute and c). the ending is great.

its funny cuz this is a fluffy fic, but this is not a fluffy slow song LOL but if you havent heard it, try to listen to it because its a great song!

oh yeah, sorry if you think that the characters are OOC

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think? "Just a Girl" is also owned by Click Five and all of the people that wrote the song, etc.  
**

**Just the Girl by Click Five**

_

* * *

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

Draco Malfoy saw her around her Gryffindor friends. In other words, Potter, Weasley, the Weasley girl, the Weasley twins, Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and many other people. He didn't know why, but ever since their graduation, he has been thinking about her a lot lately…

…and what irks him most is that he doesn't like to think… especially if it means thinking about _her_.

He caught her eye and he his heart halted in surprise. She was smiling… but why? Then with a sinking feeling in his stomach, she started laughing along with her friends. They were making fun of him. A small frown was set on his face.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

It frustrated him so much, because he _just_ didn't know why. Every girl he passes by seems to be in love with him already… but Hermione Granger… she has never looked at him that way like other girls had. The other girls would look at him with hope in their eyes and some would start to giggle around their friends. Sometimes, Blaise Zabini would tease him on how some poor Hufflepuff girl was scribbling Mrs. Malfoy all over her notes. Hell, why couldn't _she_ be that way? I mean… it would be _so_ much easier to get her and call her his.

Maybe… that's why he wanted her so much… he couldn't have her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

I mean… Draco could have everything that he wanted. Fame, money, a huge mansion (mind you, he already has all those stuff)… But just because you have everything doesn't mean that you _have_ everything. He sighed.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Maybe… he just wasn't worthy enough for her attention. He looked at her again and saw her smiling at her friends. He gulped. Why couldn't she look at _him_ in that way?

…Oh yeah, maybe because he spent his whole school years making fun of her funny (now somewhat adorable) looks, her heritage, her smartness (he still wasn't used to having everything but her and the top grades; being second in their year), her close relationship between her friends, and many other things.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Oh, but the number one thing that he hates about her, is her attitude. She acts as if she's the teacher's pet… which she is, but that's not the point. Every time I see her, her chin is up, her shoulders set back, she smiles, and she walks confidently every where she goes. The way she acts, she acts as if she doesn't care about her heritage! I mean… I'm pureblood… but you don't see _me_ walk around like that.

…That's it. She's high and mighty and proud, while I'm just a sad, lonely, stupid… _ferret_. And that's what I'll always be for the rest of my life… well, in her opinion anyway.

_And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

But I can't stand it anymore. The more she resists me, the harder I have to work. I can change… but it wouldn't be easy.

What exactly _does_ she see in Krum and Weasley?

_Maybe they appreciate her more… unlike _you _who just thinks of her as a prize or something…_ Draco's conscience said.

_No! I don't think of her that way… do I?_ He thought.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

He looked at her again, and to his surprise, he saw her looking back at him. She wasn't smiling or laughing at him… for some odd reason. He glared at her, but she didn't do anything; confusion filled his head. Why was she acting that way? She broke the connection and looked down. To his amusement and pleasure, he saw her cheeks flush pink. I saw her turn and talk to Weasley, excusing herself and saying that she'd be right back, stood up.

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

As a cue, I excused myself, to sound proper, even if it meant talking to the bush ridiculously shaped into a lion. He felt like rolling his eyes at a time like this. Seriously, the Potters are _so_ original.

Hermione went through the door to the kitchen. Hesitating, he took a few steps back. He didn't want anyone else to think that he was following her. He looked back. They were having a contest on who could drink the most butter beer. And from the looks of it, Longbottom was winning because he had twice as many cups as some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; he couldn't remember.

Back to his quest, he went into the kitchen worried, because maybe he wasted too much time watching Longbottom choke. Thankfully he didn't, since Hermione went out the front door. He followed her and went outside.

When he closed the door, he turned around and saw her staring at me, slightly surprised.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well… I got my invitation for our reunion…"

"That's not what I meant," she snapped, cutting him off.

"To take a breath of fresh air," he answered lamely.

"Outside, Malfoy? We were _just_ outside in the backyard," she answered, trying to take his guard down.

"Watching me weren't you, Granger?" he smirked at the fact that she couldn't meet his eyes and that her cheeks, which were turning adorably pink.

Then there was a long awkward silence after that. He looked over her figure, and his stomach flipped. For someone who was in hiding a lot certainly did have her secrets. She was wearing a plain brown tank top, and some sort of Muggle jeans called denim. Her hair was still bushy, but not as much. His fingers itched to run his hand through her hair. Her eyes became brighter over the years, making them seem even more irresistible and stand out.

When she finally looked at him, he automatically looked at the ground this time. He was trying, with all of his might, not to blush.

"Draco…" he looked up so fast, that he might've cracked his neck. It was the first time that she said his name, and it sounded very foreign to him. At first, he had the sudden temptation to look around to see who Draco was, but then he came back to reality that she was talking to him.

_Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

Tears formed in her eyes. He gulped. What'd he do?

A tear slowly went down her face.

"I hate you."

He felt as if he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything, except look at her. It wasn't the first time that she has said that she hated him, but this time… when she said it… it…

Hurt.

Bad.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

He felt as if he wanted to cry himself. But when he looked into her eyes, he could sense the determination. _But the determination to do what exactly? Break me? She already has…_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

"I hate you because you have tortured me for seven years. _Seven _years, Draco. I hate you because you are pureblood. I hate you because you act as if you own the place. I hate you because you threatened me before. I hate you because…" she paused.

"Because…" she sighed. He waited patiently, staring at her.

"Because you… you have this sort of… because you… me…"

"You're blabbing, Gra… Hermione." She looked up at him. He stepped up to her, so that they were only a foot away from each other. Another silent tear went down her face. He lifted his hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her lower lip was trembling and swollen.

Coming back to her senses, she stepped back, trying to keep distance between them.

"See! That's why I hate you! Because… because… you take full advantage on me! I can't think every time you look at me. I couldn't think when you_ touched_ me! I hate you because I feel… I feel…" she waved her hands crazily, trying to find out what to say.

"You feel…?" He stepped towards her. She looked surprised that he was acting so calmly in a situation like this. There was only little space between them left.

"This." She lifted her face up to his and kissed him.

She kissed him.

Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy.

He felt like jumping up and down in joy, rejoicing. He felt like he could sing and dance and never be tired. But he couldn't do that since he was kissing the one girl he wanted to kiss for so long. So instead, he smiled in the kiss.

The kiss was slow and sweet, mixed with the saltiness of Hermione's tears, which were still silently flowing down. He lifted his hand and brushed away her tears, while his other hand wrapped itself securely around her waist, pulling them closer. Her hands were on his shoulders. He soon found out that she was smiling too, which gave him a better reason to jump for joy.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

She pulled back. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes and nose were red and puffy. She still looked pretty even in her current state. Hermione smiled sadly and let go of him, and she kissed him on the lips one more time, before turning and running away from him.

He just stood there dumbfounded. She just kissed him and she just left? Like that? Oh how unfair it was for him. He may never see her again.

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

He smirked. So the chase was on. I'm not over with you yet, Hermione.

He apparated to the Manor and almost ran to his room in excitement. He took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He put the tip of the quill to his chin, thinking. He smirked and started to write.

Dear Granger,

Don't worry, I hate you too.

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

* * *

_

**Author's Notes : **SOOO... whatcha think? i just love this song and the ending is PERFECT, i think!

i just love this ending. i cant get over it. the whole letter thing is SOOO cute. i like my one-shot endings for some reason... LOL

please review, whether you like the story or not! i would like to hear what you guys think!


End file.
